I'm Nothing Without You  Klaine Drabble
by Sprinkles13
Summary: It's been rumored that Blaine is a junior so here's my head canon for Klaine after graduation.


Kurt trudged up the stairs to his apartment that he shared with Rachel. Today was a draining day of rehearsals; he'd landed the lead role in the school musical at NYADA. Kurt had been dancing and singing for the past four hours everyday after-school and it had only been three weeks since he became a freshman at NYADA. Kurt unlocked the door and shouted for Rachel but there was no answer, he called again but the apartment was quite. He noticed then that the apartment was in darkness; Kurt reached over and flipped the switch.  
>His dingy apartment lit up, everything was normal. Kurt shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink before going to the shower, he noticed a note on the fridge. <em>I have a late audition and then dinner with a friend from school, don't wait up. Love you! xoxo<em> - Kurt smiled and put the note in his back pocket before proceeding to his room, he turned on the light. He lifted his eyes and noticed the doors to the balcony were open, Kurt gingerly stepped forward gripping his bottled water tighter. _Don't panic Kurt! _He chanted over and over again. Kurt's heart stopped in his chest at the sight before him.  
>"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. The hazel eyed hobbit turned around to face the blue eyed beauty.<br>"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled and stepped forward, embracing his boyfriend. Kurt felt the tears streaming down his face but he didn't care, Blaine was here! Wait Blaine was here, not in Lima! Kurt pulled back and wiped his eyes so he could see properly.  
>"What are you doing here?" Kurt narrowed his eyes but he saw Blaine's face become shocked. "Not that I'm not happy you're here but you can't just up and move Blaine! School is important, we talked about this!" Kurt fumbled over his words and looked around in panic.<br>"Kurt!" Blaine laughed grabbing Kurt's face. "If you shut up I'll explain." Kurt let out a breath and smiled. "Thank you." Blaine said before pressing his lips to Kurt's. "After you left I stopped living, I didn't eat or sleep. I was a zombie, if you will." Kurt gasped. "Calm down, I'm fine!" Blaine gestured to himself with the hand that wasn't gripping Kurt's. "Artie suggested I try and transfer to a New York based high school so I asked my parents and they agreed but there was no openings so I went to Mrs. Schuester-"  
>"Miss. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue got married?" Kurt asked his eyebrows raised.<br>"Yes." Blaine laughed again.  
>"Sorry carry on…" Kurt whispered bowing his head in embarrassment.<br>"Well Mrs. Schue said that I have enough credits to graduate, so I took my finals last week and here I am!" Blaine's smile grew wider and Kurt was paralyzed in shock.  
>"You're a graduate?" Kurt mumbled not believing his ears. "Why didn't I think of this, why didn't you think of this? I thought we were smart Blaine!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air and leaned back against the railing.<br>"It doesn't matter that we didn't think of it sooner Kurt, I'm here now. We're together now!" Blaine gripped the railing, one hand either side of Kurt. The blue eyed boy smiled and leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss.  
>The boys walked back into the apartment holding hands.<br>"I have a feeling Rachel had something to do with this." Kurt laughed as he cuddled up to Blaine on the couch.  
>"Yeah she suggested I move in instead of living on campus." Blaine said flipping through the channels and resting on a re-run of Friends.<br>"Living on campus? You got into NYADA?" Kurt asked sitting up, Blaine tore his eyes away from the TV.  
>"No Columbia." Blaine smiled brushing a piece of hair out of Kurt's face.<br>"They accepted you this late?" Kurt was astounded.  
>"They were impressed by my credits and that I graduated a year early plus I have a stupendous amount of extra curriculars!" Blaine winked and shifted further into the couch.<br>"When do you start?" Kurt asked snuggling further into Blaine.  
>"After Christmas but let's forget about school." Blaine suggested kissing Kurt's hair.<br>"Yeah, let's." Kurt whispered smiling.

#


End file.
